Darker Batman Forever
by mbrothers
Summary: A darker version of Batman Forever. This is how we feel Tim Burton would've done it. Discontinued
1. Prologue

_The 8-year-old Bruce Wayne stood in shock. There, before him, were the lifeless bodies of his parents. And furthermore, in front of him, was their killer, a young man no older than 18._

"_Hey, kid," he said, "Ever dance with the devil by the pale moon light?"_

_He aimed the gun at Bruce, but the man's friend ran away, yelling, "Jack, come on!"_

_The young man turned and then faced Bruce again._

"_See you around, kid," the man said and he was gone._

Bruce Wayne, about 32 now, awoke with a start, breaving heavily. His nightmares were constant. He thought he would be happy by killing the Joker, but his pain only grew. Had he done the right thing? That he could never seem to answer. Bruce sat there, alone with his thoughts until dawn came.

Bruce sat in his library the next morning. He was so confused. What would happen now? He had defeated the Joker and the Penguin, but with every victory, his heart absorbed it as a defeat.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said as he walked into the room. "I think you'd better see something." Bruce followed him to the TV.

"Another murder happened yesterday at 11:30 pm, where Jim Scott, a physiatrist, was stabbed in the back 16 times. After being murdered, a cat was carved onto Jim's stomach. Police have no leads, but many have suspected it is once again the work of Catwoman, who has not yet been seen every since the defeat of the death of Oswald "Penguin" Coppellpot 6 months ago"

Bruce sat back in his chair and sighed. He too had not seen or heard from Selene for 6 months. He often wondered what drove her do murder these people. Now that Schrek was dead, like she wanted, he didn't see any reason why she would murder those people. Scott was the 5th person she had been murdered.

He decided to wait until Selene decided to come find him. She knew who he was and he who she was. Maybe she was just waiting until the time was right.

Meanwhile, at Wayne Enterprises, a monster was being born…

Well, here's the first chapter. We'll probably continue with or without inspiration from reviews. Mostly to bring back the theme of Tim Burton's Batman and resurrect the series. Also, we plan do Batman & Robin, Batman Triumphant and continue. Two Face isn't gonna be in this. See ya!


	2. Birth of the Riddler

Blah, blah, blah, just read it.

"No!" a man said, about 30 ft below the first floor of Wayne Enterprises, "This can't be happening!"

He stood at a control panel in front of a cylinder-shaped, 20 ft. tall glass formation with a yellowish, fire-like tornado raging inside it.

The people watching the experiment screamed as they ran for the elevator. The man just stood there, dumbstruck as his experiment went incredibly wrong. The glass was obviously going to give way in a few minutes and release the fiery energy.

So many people were trying to get out and once that only enough people to completely fill the elevator got in and went up before the fire eat through the glass. The man ducked underneath the control panel, which would hold up against the flames as it devoured everything, and everyone, else in the room. When the smoke cleared, the man got up and saw he was alone. Not even the people in the elevator got out of the explosion.

Later that day, Bruce Wayne sat in the back of his car, on his way to Wayne Enterprises. Alfred was telling him what had happened. When he was done, Bruce sat back and sighed, not regretting he ever let that experiment go on.

A few months ago, a young scientist at Wayne Enterprises named Edward Nygma came up with an alternative source energy for cars, since oil was a nonrenewable resource. Using a giant glass to support a 

high amount of electricity mixed with nitrogen, it would send through signals to cars, giving it all the energy it would ever need. However, there were some suspicious of mixing electricity and nitrogen in such a way. But, Bruce decided to give it a chance. Apparently, too much nitrogen had been used and it was too much for the glass. It resulted in an explosion that had killed all on lookers except for Nygma.

In about half an hour, Bruce was sitting on side of a table with a number of board people. On the other side was the young Nygma.

"Mr. Nygma," Bruce said, "I must say we are very skeptical about this experiment after that horrible accident."

"I understand, Mr. Wayne," Nygma said, "But I realized what went wrong and I assure you, it won't happen in the future."

"You see, Edward," Bruce said, "Our customers are very upset by this incident and are threatening to go to Globein if we fund this experiment another day."

Globein had been rivaling with Wayne Enterprises for years, but Wayne Enterprises had always been able to be more successful if not by a tiny bit. All the customers going to them would surely put Wayne Enterprises way behind them.

"All right then," Nygma said, "I have plenty of other ideas for this company."

"Apparently, you don't understand," Bruce said, "You see, they threaten to leave if we continue to have on our staff"

"Please," Nygma begged, "Wayne Enterprises is my life."

"Then you must understand that, for the future of the company, you must be fired," Bruce said.

Nygma's mood changed to anger as he leaped onto the table and grabbed Bruce in a choke hold. One of the board members pushed a button and in a few seconds, security guards came in and pulled Nygma off Bruce as they dragged him away.

Nygma was dragged kicking and screaming as he yelled, "This is my life! This is my life!"

As he tried to recover, Bruce had a weird feeling in his stomach this wasn't going to turn out good.


	3. Twin Origins

Edward Nygma sat alone in his apartment, deep in thought. A few days had passed since the incident. All he could think of was… Why? Why wouldn't the people of Gotham just give him a second chance? Didn't every person deserve a second chance? Well, if Gotham wouldn't give him a second chance, he wouldn't give them one.

He got up and went into his bathroom and turned on the light. It was old and worn out and the light bulb dangled above him. He looked at himself in the mirror. He then pulled back the mirror and scrambled through the shelves, knocking down any and all things that were in the way of him and the thing he was searching for. He finally took out his razor and turned it on after plugging it in.

He then began to shave away at his thick brown hair carefully to get his image right. After a few minutes, he was satisfied that he had finally gotten his shape right. All the hair left formed one thing and it was… a question mark.

Meanwhile, at the big top in downtown Gotham, Dick Grayson sat on the couch of his family's dressing room, his arm in a cast. He slipped off the platform during preparation for tonight's performance and broke his arm, though he was lucky that was all that was broken. His family was a famous group called the Flying Graysons, which included his mother, father and brother. The family was getting dressed up in their uniforms to perform. It had red covering the body and green covering the limbs. Also, on each costume, was a letter on the left breast of each.

They each had a name of a bird that they themselves chose, and the letter on each represented the first letter of the bird's name . His 

father, John, chose Eagle, his mother, Megan, chose Hawk, his brother, Jim, chose Falcon and Dick chose… Robin.

His father was in his early 40s but had an exceptional build for his age, with streaks of grey in his dark brown hair. His mother was in her mid-30s and had almost as great a build as her husband. Well, let's just say they were all fit. She had blond hair, which was the only real way to tell she was a woman other than her face and voice. His brother was in his early 20s and looked identical to his father, except for not having grey hair. Some people mistook them as brothers than father and son sometimes.

Dick himself was 16 and looked similar to his mother except having a male face and light brown hair.

A person came into the dressing room and said, "You guys are on in 15 minutes."

"Thanks," John said.

"Well," Megan said, "Time for the show. You gonna watch Dick?"

"If you had a chance, wouldn't you watch Picasso paint of his masterpieces?" Dick simply asked.

"You've been in it a hundred times, though," Jim pointed out.

"The day we get tired of doing it is the same day I'll get tired of seeing it," Dick said.

"See you later," John said. Dick's mother kissed him on the forehead and the three left. Dick sat for a moment and then got up to go sit in the audience.

As he was traveling down the hall, he came across a family. It had two parents and two children, a boy and a girl.

"Excuse me," the father said, "I don't mean to bother you, but are you Dick Grayson?"

"Yes, I am," Dick said.

"Would you mind taking a picture with my children?"

"No, I don't mind," Dick said, "What are your names?"

"I'm Tim Drake," the boy said.

"I'm Sam," the girl said.

After the picture was taking, Tim said to Dick, "When I grow up, I want to be like you."

"It's never too early to start doing what you love, Tim," Dick said, "How old are you?"

"12," Tim answered.

"I was about your age when I started training for my first performance," Dick said.

"Where you scared when it came?" Tim asked.

"Scared? Compared to how scared I was, petrified would seem like startled," Dick said, "But, like everything else, you do it enough and there's nothing to it."

"Thanks," the father said as the family walked away. The very night, Dick's life would change forever…


	4. Rise of Robin

Dick sat in a chair in the audience as he saw the circus go on. He was a little disappointed since he was supposed to be _in_ it, but enjoyed watching it nonetheless. Meanwhile, in the sky beams above, Nygma loaded up a sniper rifle. It was time for him to enact revenge on Gotham, starting at the place people would probably least suspect.

As the Flying Graysons flew through the air in gymnastic routines, Nygma aimed at John when he momentarily stopped. He fired the gun and the bullet went into his chest. The entire room was silent. He fell to his knees and over the edge of the balcony.

As Megan screamed, Nygma took aim and shot her in the head and Jim in the back. The two fell simultaneously. Everyone screamed and swarmed for the exit.

As Dick tried to get a good look at the man, all he could see was that he was bald, except for a question mark in the back of his head made up of hair.

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne sat alone. Catwoman had been accused of yet another murder. He had gone out several nights to try and find her without luck.

"Mr. Wayne," Alfred said, entering the room, "Something terrible has happened…"


End file.
